


Jealousy

by IrIsh_Misfit, Saints_Dead_Girl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Jealous Daryl Dixon, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saints_Dead_Girl/pseuds/Saints_Dead_Girl
Summary: Jesus learns his boyfriend Daryl has a jealous streak, he decided to use that to his advantage ........and it backfires on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote chapter 1 Saints_Dead_Girl wrote chapter 2.

Jesus bends down tying his boots, he was going on a run with his boyfriend Daryl and Shane, they were running low on just about everything. “Babe you ready?” Jesus looks up seeing Daryl standing in the door way of their bedroom.

“Yeah coming,” Jesus says standing up off the bed, following Daryl down the hall into the living room, seeing Shane standing by the door.

“Ready pretty boy?” Shane smiles at Jesus.

“The prettiest boy you’ll ever see,” Jesus laughs. He and Shane had always joked around, since the day they met, they had developed a flirty friendship, it was nothing more than that, and never would be, he didn’t find Shane attractive in the least bit, and hell he had Daryl Dixon, the sexiest man he had seen even before the apocalypse. He had started to notice that Daryl got a little jealous, about it, he never said anything but whenever Shane was around Daryl made it a point to be right beside him, his arm thrown over his shoulders or around his hip.

The three leave the house, piling up in one of the cars, Daryl had suggested the car, Jesus knew that was because he didn’t want him sitting next to Shane and neither him or Shane would sit      in the middle. Daryl drives, Shane in the passenger seat, Jesus in the back, the drive was quiet … real quiet, it drove Jesus crazy. He was beyond happy when Daryl pulled the car off the road and said they should walk the rest of the way, so not to attract walkers. The three get out of the car, and head to the nearest store building.

“Come on J me and you can go over here and look for some stuff,” Shane jokes wiggling his eyes brows.  Jesus laughs walking over towards Shane, the two going through the shelves.

Jesus looks over his shoulder seeing that Daryl was going between looking through the shelves and watching them. “Daryl’s gonna kick ya ass one day with all your flirtin,” Jesus whispers to Shane.

“Got a jealous streak huh?” Shane says smiling past Jesus to Daryl.

“Yeah, so maybe take it down a notch would ya?” Jesus says, leaving Shane to looking alone.

He goes on his own, finding a storage room, and a walker, he makes quick work of the walker, and starts going through the boxes. It was mostly toilet paper, and cleaning products, but they needed it, so he grabs a box and carried it out to the front noticing the other two men were still separated. He shakes his head and heads back to the room, bringing out more boxes.

The three men pile the stuff they had found out front of the store, “I’ll go back and get the car,” Shane offers, Daryl takes the keys from his pocket, and tosses the keys to him. “Wanna go with me, have some alone time,” Shane winks at Jesus.

“Go the fuck on Shane,” Daryl growls, stepping closer to Jesus throwing his arm over his shoulder.

“Okay, okay Sorry I’m goin,” Shane chuckles turning and leavin the couple humming as he walks down the road.

When Shane was out of hearing range, Jesus pulls away from Daryl “Why the fuck don’t you just fuckin piss on me huh, mark your fuckin territory,” Jesus huffs, hopping up on an ice cooler.

“Maybe I fuckin will, you sure the fuck seem to forget your mine,” Daryl growls turning to Jesus.

“Oh for fucks sake Daryl, do you really think I want Shane, come on,” Jesus was frustrated with Daryl… but angry, territorial Daryl was turning him on.

“You sure fuckin flirt back, acting like you don’t belong to me,” Daryl was stepping closer.

“I’m not your property Daryl … I don’t BELONG to you, I’m with you, there’s a fuckin difference,” Jesus yells hearing Daryl get all loud and forceful had his cock hardening in his jeans.

Daryl pulls Jesus off the cooler, his hand around his neck, not too tight, “the fuck you don’t belong to me,” Daryl growls at Jesus.

“Fuck,” Jesus moans, pushing his crotch against Daryl’s, so the other man could feel his hard cock, he wasn’t surprised to feel Daryl was just as hard. Daryl flips Jesus around, pushing him against the cooler, yanking his pants down just below his ass, pulling his own down just enough to pull his cock out, he spits on his hand slicking his cock before pushing into Jesus, he knew he liked feeling the burn sometimes.

“Oh God,” Jesus moans.

Daryl wraps his arm around Jesus chest as he thrust hard and fast up into him. “Your mine, and only mine you fuckin understand?” Daryl growls in Jesus’s ear.

“Yeah,” Jesus pants.

“Say it, who do you belong too, who’s ass is this,” Daryl asks snapping his hips hard with every word.

“You … I belong to you only you… my ass is your,” Jesus moans, he was loving this side of Daryl, the side of Daryl he had never seen or had, this side of Daryl he wanted it more often.

“Shit I’m gonna cum,” Daryl growls biting into Jesus’s shoulder, busting deep into his ass.

Feeling Daryl cum hard in him, sent Jesus over the edge, “oh God,” he screams cumming hard, shooting ropes of cum over the cooler in front of him.

Daryl pulls out, cum leaking out of Jesus, he pulls his jeans up, Jesus doing the same. Jesus turns looking at Daryl, Daryl pulls him into a kiss. They break away from each other when they hear the car get close.

They look towards the road, seeing Shane pull into the parking lot of the store. The men pack the stuff into the car, Jesus glancing over to Daryl smiling every time he felt his cum on the back of his legs.

The drive home was just as quiet as the drive there, but this time Jesus was okay with it, he smiles out the window as a thought come to him.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When the men make it back to Alexandria, Shane drives them to Oliva’s house to unload. The three hop out of the car and take turns taking things inside for her to add to their stock. Jesus had to wait but when Daryl was heading inside with a full box and he and Shane were alone, he turned to Shane for a request. “So I need you to keep flirting with me.”

“What? But you just asked me to tone it down.” Shane whispers.

“Yeah I know just do this for me please..” Jesus begs. He glances over and sees that Daryl is coming back out. “Do it.” He whispers.

“Yeah but..” 

“What y’all talking bout?” Daryl asked while pushing his way in between them.

Shane looks past Daryl at Jesus who is give him a go ahead nod. “Just tellin' J here how we need to take a trip alone one day. So we can work on our um.. teamwork.” He winks at Jesus who can’t help but laugh knowing that Daryl would never allow that to happen. “What do you say Jesus?”

Jesus is about to say something back to Shane but Daryl stops him when he slams the trunk and jerks the keys from the lock. “See you at the house.” He growls while pushing past Shane and climbing in to the car.

The two of them watch as Daryl pulls off spinning tires. When he’s driven out of sight Jesus starts to laugh. “Did I go to far this time?” 

Jesus shakes his head while running his hand over his beard. “No that was good.”

Shane crosses his arms and turns to face Jesus. “So mind telling me why you suddenly had a change of heart?”

“Well when ever he gets jealous, we always end up having the best sex, like when you went to get the car. So I was wanting you to help me really get him jealous then tonight..”

“Okay okay okay.. I got it.” Shane chuckles. “Last thing I need is you reminding me how lonely I am.” He runs his hand over his head while he thinks up a plan. “Alright.. I’ll think of something that will work wonders if that didn’t. So tonight, after dinner, meet me out by the gazebo if that didn’t set him off to your liking. I’ll wait till sundown okay.”

“Alright, see ya then.” Jesus says turning to walk to his and Daryl’s house.

The rest of the day went by with out a peep from Daryl. He came home only a few minutes after Jesus had but went straight to their room and practically locked him self away. It wasn’t until dinner was ready did he ever show his face. “Hey there.” Jesus smiles. “Made your favorite.” He places down a plate full of spaghetti for him. Daryl sits down and starts to shovel the pasta in to his mouth. “Slow down your not even tasting it.” Jesus laughs sitting across from him.

Daryl glares at him while slurping up the noodles. “So you gonna leave me for Shane now?” He asks after swallowing the mouth full he had.

“No Daryl I told you,” he peeks up from his plate to see Daryl sulking across the table at him. It almost made him feel bad for tricking him, almost. “I belong to you.”

“Well you better tell him that before shit goes south.” He growls.

Jesus smiles to him self. “Alright dear, I’ll set him straight.” Daryl huffs and they finish the rest of their meal in silence. 

After dinner Daryl said he was going to wash the dishes since Jesus cooked. Jesus thanked him and said he was going to take a quick run around the pond before bed. Daryl nodded and continued to wash the dishes. He slips out the door and hops down the stairs to head down the road. 

When he gets close to the pond, he looks toward the gazebo. He spots Shane sitting across the bench and takes a quick glance to make sure Daryl hasn’t come out yet before rushing over to him. “Hey” he whispers when he’s close enough.

Shane stands up and looks back at him. “Hey. Daryl with you?”

“No but he should come looking for me if I don’t get back soon.”

Shane nods. “Alright till then, we’ll just sit here and wait.” He sits back down and pats the spot next to him. 

Jesus looks down at the Shane and the empty spot. With a shrug he sits down and crosses his arms. “So what’s the plan?”

Shane starts to chuckle and throws his arm along the banister behind Paul. “Well I wont spoil it for you but just know it’s something you might not like. Feel free to hate me after but it’s something I’ve wanted to try for a while but just never had the chance. Didn’t seem worth the risk either but hey,” he shrugs. “If it helps you why not.”

Jesus turns to look at him suspiciously. “Just what do you have planed?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shane smiles. “just let me know when you see him okay.” 

Jesus reluctantly agrees but only because he trusts Shane and knows what ever it is he has in mind wont be anything to hurt him. “Okay Shane..”

The two sit there for the next 15 minutes talking about their favorite topic. Daryl. Shane would tell him about all the things they did before finding Alexandria like how they met, about Daryl’s brother Merle which Daryl him self refused to talk about, finding Maggie and her family, and other people or place they have fought or found. This particular conversation was about Daryl’s temper. How it’s improved since they first met but he’s has his moment. 

In the mist of Jesus laughing about another hidden story from his boyfriends past, he spots the man storming over in their direction. He stifles his laugh and clears his throat for Shane. “What? You see him?” Jesus wipes his nose to say yes. “Is he close?” Jesus hums a yes. “Okay before I do this… I just want to say I’m sorry.”

Shane doesn’t give Jesus any time to ask the question he wants to before he warps his hand around his nick to pull him in for a surprise kiss. Jesus’ first instinct is to push him a way and punch him for trying such a low life move but he remembers what it’s for and bares with it for a few seconds because he knows what’s about to happen.

Just as he predicted, he see Daryl rush to them and grab Shane by the shirt to pull him off. “You son-of-a-bitch!” He yells while his punches Shane in the face. Shane falls to the gazebo floor with blood dripping from his nose. Daryl then turns his sights on Jesus. He doesn’t say a word as he steps over Shane and picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder. Daryl turns around and steps back over Shane and starts to head home.

While he’s slung over Daryl’s shoulder, Jesus looks up to check and see if Shane is alright. He’s sitting up wiping the blood from his face and looking back at him. He give a small chuckle then a thumps up to let Jesus know he’s fine or that the plan worked he wasn’t sure which. Shane then waves goodbye before collapsing back on the gazebo floor.

“Daryl… Daryl put me down let me explain. It’s really not what you think.” He just huffs and tightens his grip on Jesus’ legs and continues to walk. Daryl carries him all the way home not caring who sees them as he does and when they gets to their house he opens the door and then kicks it shut behind him. He then storms all they way in to the bedroom and does the same with that door. Once they are locked away in their bedroom, Daryl finely drops him on the bed. “Daryl listen, Shane only did that..”

“Shut up!” Daryl barks in a darker then normal tone. Jesus has a chill run up his back and can’t help but listen to his orders. “Sense you refuse to tell him to stop I’m just going to have to mark you like you said.”

He starts to undo his belt and Jesus regrets his choice of words from earlier. “Wait! Your not really going to piss on me are you?” he asks while back up on the bed.

“As much as you seem to like that idea no, I’m not. But you are going to get on you knees and suck me.” Daryl pulls his already hard self out of his jeans and strokes it a few times while waiting for him to get in position. Jesus’ mouth waters while he watches him for a moment till Daryl grows impatient. “Knees. Now” he orders. Jesus nods and slips off the bed falling to his knees in front of Daryl. “Open.” He opens his mouth and Daryl pushes his full length in to his mouth with a deep and drawn out moan.

Daryl stands there for a moment till he wraps his hands around his head and tangles his fingers in to his hair. Jesus doesn’t dare protest when he starts thrusting in and out of him mouth like it was his own glory hole. He just closes his eyes and enjoys the ride as he feels him self start to leak out all over his leg. When he reaches down to try and ease his ache Daryl catches him and scolds him. “No! you don’t get to touch your self.” Jesus looks up at him begging with his eyes but Daryl doesn’t care. He just shakes his head and says. “No, that look wont work tonight. You’ve been bad and need to be punished.”

As much as Jesus would love to challenge by touching him self anyway, him he knows right now isn’t the time. He balls up his fist to stop him self and lets him use him as he wishes. But, he keeps his eyes open and on Daryl as he continues to thrust in and out of his mouth. After a few extra quick ruts, Daryl pulls out and cums all over his face.   
As the white warm streams spill over his face, Jesus sits there with his mouth open lapping up all he can. He knows that Daryl is far from done with him. One of the things he loved about him was his virility. He was able to go mutual times in a night with only a few minutes to breath in between. The first few times they were together it was no surprise he had trouble walking the next day.

When Daryl is finishes, he steps back and starts to pull his shirt off. “Clean your face off.” He says tossing it to him. Jesus picks up the shirt and wipes his face clean. “When your done strip and assume the position.” He nods and tosses the dirty shirt aside before standing up to pull of his clothes. 

With his clothes off, he steps over to the bed and bends over waiting. “Like this?” he asks as innocently as he can. Daryl give him a hum of approval before coming up to squat down behind him and spread him open. Feeling embarrassed, Jesus starts to squirm away from Daryl’s hand only to feel a sharp sting from Daryl’s hand landing across the meaty part of his ass. “Ow.” He cries.

“Don’t move.” Daryl growls while sliding his hand over to open him back up. “You’re so pretty here you know.” He runs his thumb over Jesus’ twitching opening. “So pink and tight and hungry.” He slips his thumb in to Jesus to tease him. “Still ready from earlier I see.” He says with a grin. “Thought after that you would think twice about flirting with Shane any more today but I guess I was wrong.” He slides his other thumb in as well and pulls him wide open.

“It’s not what you think.” Jesus pants.

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear another word from you. Do I make my self clear?” Jesus sucks his lip in to his teeth and nods. As much as he wanted to explain his side of this misunderstanding, he was enjoying Daryl’s treatment to much to brake the news and burst this exciting bubble. “Good.” Daryl stands up and lets his pants fall to pool around his ankles. While still holding Jesus open, he spits to make it easier to slip in. Then, with out warning, he thrusts in to Jesus.

They both let out a moan but it’s Jesus who moves first by rocking against him. This makes Daryl chuckle and grip his hips tighter to hold him still. “See, just like I said, hungry. But you’re going to get what I give you.” Jesus groans and keeps trying to wiggle against him for some much needed friction. Daryl gives him a little push forcing them to fall flat on the bed. He fixes his position on top of Jesus before thrusting in to him relentlessly. 

Jesus moans wildly as he grips at the sheets on their bed. Daryl always filled him up in the best way and after cumming twice already today he knew he was going to be at it for a while before he finishes a third time. Which meant he wouldn’t be allowed to finish as easily like before. He was already leaking all over himself and now with the added pressure of being force to rut against the bed, he wasn’t sure if he could hold back even if he wanted to. “Daryl.. Oh fuck Daryl.”

“I said no talking.” He grunts.

“But.. but.. I’m bout to..”

Daryl quickly pulls out of him and flips him over on to his back. This helps some to stop him from cumming but what Daryl does next will make sure he doesn’t cum until he says so. He reaches down and pulls a ribbon from the pocket of his jeans then ties it in a bow tightly around the base of Jesus’ leaking cock. “That should help.” Before pushing back in to him.

As soon as Daryl is moving inside him again, he feels that urge to cum but can’t thanks to the ribbon. Daryl can tell he needs to and smiles triumphantly. “Do you want to cum?” Jesus nods desperately. “Are you sorry?”

“Yes, yes I’m sorry.” He cries.

Daryl scoffs and leans down to kiss his cheek. “You going to leave me for Shane?”

“No never! I’m yours and yours alone.” He pants.

“Swear?” Daryl asks in a soft whisper.

Jesus shudders as the urge to cum grow stronger with each breath of Daryl’s rolling over his skin. “Yes baby I swear.” He says while wrapping his arms around Daryl to hold him close. Daryl doesn’t say anything else but Jesus soon gasps when he feels him latch on to his neck. His warm lips suck roughly at his flesh and Jesus arches up to meet his thrusts. 

With Daryl on his neck and still rutting in to him harshly, he keeps trying to cum with out success. His failure to do so causes him to convulse around Daryl till he feels him tighten up and start cumming with a deep growl. He pumps him self in side Jesus till he’s empty and laying there breathing deeply. When he catches his breath, he sits up and props him self up on his elbows to look down at the dark wet circle at the base of Jesus’ neck. “I think that should let the others know who you belong to.” He smiles. He then looks down at the dark weeping head of Jesus’ cock bobbing in between them with each breath he took before looking back up at him. “You want to cum?” Jesus pants and moans like a bitch in heat begging for his release as well. “Think you deserve it?” Jesus bites his lip while he nods.

Daryl smiles and leans down to give him a disinfecting kiss to clean him of Shane’s kiss from earlier. While he does he slides his hand down Jesus’ thigh, around his hip and over to the ribbon that had been stopping him from achieving his climax. With their lips still locked, he gently tugs at the tail of the bow, untying it.

Jesus grips at Daryl’s shoulders as he erupts in to a mind shattering orgasm. He cums so hard that even after he’s stopped squirting, he lays there shuddering and feeling like he still going. The whole time he does Daryl watches him from above with a loving smile. 

When he finely comes down, he’s breathing heavily with eyes shut tight while Daryl kisses up his neck sweetly. “Fuck.. that was .. amazing..” he pants.

“Mmhmm..” Daryl hums while nuzzling in to his neck.

Jesus lays there for a second then licks his lips. “Look there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What?”

“I asked Shane to make you jealous so we could have this crazy angry sex.”

Daryl sits up and smiles. “I know. Shane told me.”

Jesus sits up on his elbows. “What do you mean he told you?”

“Well after I took the car back I went looking for him to set shit straight.” Daryl confesses. “I asked him what were his true intentions with you and he told me that even if he thought you were the best looking guy he’d ever seen, he just liked to flirt with you to get a rise out of me and that he would never try to step on my toes to get to you.”  
“I see..”

“But then he admitted that you had asked him to make me jealous so I would fuck you like you liked. So we struck up a deal.. In exchange for getting to kiss you once, I got to punch him for the constant flirting and you got the sex you wanted.”

Jesus stares at him in complete shock. Here he was thinking he was getting the better of Daryl and his jealousy, when all along Daryl and Shane had conspired against him. Part of him wants to be mad that Daryl let Shane kiss him but he knows he opened the door for it by asking Shane to make Daryl jealous. So instead of anger he feels embarrassed. “Oh my god are you serious?” he says covering his face and falling to the bed to hide from Daryl.

Daryl just laughs and lays down next to him. “Yep, but don’t go thinking this gives you a free pass to flirt with him when ever you want.”

Jesus peeks from behind his fingers then laughs. “Alright baby.” He flips on his side to face Daryl and give him a kiss. “Just promise me we can have more sex like this with out me having too resort to making you jealous.”

Daryl grins. “Deal.”


End file.
